An Eternal Journey
by Crystal56
Summary: Yugi must go to great lengths to rescue the one he loves. Based on Tsubasa and other things! Read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the various animes and mangas I use in this story... just sorta the plot, although it is basically borrowed from Tsubasa... (A lot of the dialogue is the same)  
  
An Eternal Journey  
  
In the Kingdom of Domino  
  
Yugi creaked open the door to his home. He went over to his desk, removing his hood as he went.  
"Hello Grandfather, I'm home," he began, "You know, you were right about there being more to the ruins than originally thought. We discovered an underground cavern." There was a knocking at the door and Yugi went to answer it.  
"YUGI, you're home!" a familiar voice cried out, bursting into the door and hugging him tightly and they fell to the floor.  
"Oh, Your Highness!" Yugi exclaimed, "How did you know..."  
"Don't call me that! I told you to just call me Yamiko!" she exclaimed.  
"But... your highness..." he said.  
"Yamiko!" she exclaimed.  
"Alright, princess... Yamiko," he said and she smiled broadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm cutting off the blood to your legs!" she said and stood up.  
"Yeah... so..." he began.  
"I'm so happy you're back!" she said, and smiled again.  
"It's really nice to be back," he replied, "Um...Your highness, Yamiko, you knew... when I'd be back!"  
"Well, the rest of the team came back to the castle to report on the dig, so I knew you'd be back as well! I don't have to listen to the reports; only my big brother Joey does," she said, "And when I told them I wanted to see you, my big brother got grumpy like always."  
"He did?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but then again, I don't have many dear, dear friends like you," she replied, "We grew up together." She walked around to the picture of Yugi and his grandfather.  
"Um... Yamiko..." he began again.  
"It's been seven years since you came here, hasn't it?" she asked, "I remember when your grandfather came here, and said that he wanted to excavate the ruins outside of town. I'm still surprised a famous person like him would be interested in a place like this."  
"The excavation took careful planning, because the desert was so dangerous. When the preparations were complete, my grandfather began to dig," Yugi continued, "He died during the dig, but his life was still a happy one. He always smiled, even until the last."  
"We invited you to come live with us! Why didn't you?" Yamiko asked.  
"I would have felt weird," he replied, "Living in a castle, besides; I can live on my own with the money from the dig!"  
"But... You're gone so often, we hardly see each other. It's lonely," she said, "Isn't it lonely for you?"  
"It's lonely, but excavating the ruins was for both me and my dad," he began.  
"Yes, I know, your dearest dream," she finished, "I understand, but still, I miss you when you're gone. When I'm at the castle at night... when it's time for bed, I wonder what you're doing at that very moment. I wonder if you ever find time to think of me a little!"  
"I do think of you! And I wonder, what's Yamiko doing now?" he replied.  
"Yugi... um... you know... I mean... there's something..." she began, "Something I wanted to tell you..."  
"Well, what is it?" Yugi asked.  
"Well, you see... I lo..." she began, only to be interrupted by the loudest bells anyone has ever heard!  
"It's... It's the castle... I guess it's time for dinner," Yugi said quickly. Yamiko looked down and began to stand up.  
"Yeah..." she said.  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.  
"Just a little startled!" she replied, "I have a feeling my big brother set off the bells on purpose!"  
"What purpose?" he asked.  
"When the bell rings, I gotta go home or else my brother will have to come and get me!" she said, putting back on her cloak, which had fallen off when she had gone to greet Yugi.  
"Let me walk you!" Yugi offered.  
"That's okay. You must be tired from all your work. It's all right, I can get home alone, besides, and all my country's citizens are nice people!"  
"That really is true, this is the most peaceful city we've been to," Yugi said.  
"Yeah... Thanks! Yugi, you know that thing that I wanted to tell you? When we meet next time, I'll tell you then," Yamiko said.  
"Oh, okay," Yugi replied.  
"I will tell you, so wait a bit, okay?" she asked, and headed out the door. Various people called out to her.  
"It's the Princess!"  
"Your highness, good evening!"  
"Good evening," she replied.  
"Your face looks flushed!"  
"Oh it's nothing," she said to one of the townspeople, the one who owned the grocery store.  
"Your highness, would you have an apple?"  
"Thank you! It looks delicious!" she exclaimed. Yugi watched her leave.  
"These emotions I'm feeling, they can never be, can they grandfather? We may have grown up together... but she's still a princess," Yugi murmured and then shut the door.  
  
(:;)  
  
Yamiko arrived at the castle and began to sneak back inside, checking everywhere.  
"You've been spotted... Ya... mi... ko!"  
"I'm... I'm home King Joey!" she greeted.  
"Have you been with that hole digging twerp again?" Joey asked.  
"He's not a twerp and his name's Yugi!" she said, getting frustrated.  
"For a brat like him, 'twerp' suits him just fine!" Joey said.  
"He's not a brat! He lives on his own and does good work! You should respect him!"  
"I will NOT respect him! He's a brat! A brat!" he exclaimed at her.  
"He is not!" Yamiko yelled.  
"Perhaps we should leave it at that... your majesty..." a new voice interrupted.  
"Tristan-san!" Yamiko yelled and ran forward to greet him, "Have you finished your priestly duties?"  
"Yes, we knew of the arrival of the ruins excavation team and their report. His majesty and I awaited them here," Tristen exclaimed.  
"But then Joey got selfish and skipped out, right?" Yamiko asked.  
"No...I'm not you!" Joey said and Yamiko glared at him.  
"What did you say?" she inquired.  
"He actually listened to their entire report... right there on his throne!" Tristen said.  
"They've come a long way!" Yamiko said.  
"It seems so," Tristen said, "your highness."  
"And soon they'll finish digging the whole thing up!" she exclaimed.  
"Nope," Joey began, "It looks like there's more to these ruins than what is above ground. They've discovered a new underground path. I don't know how far it's going to take them, but I've given them permission to continue digging. And so... The Twerp will be busy for a long, long, long, long, long time to come!"  
"That... that's just fine! Yugi loves the ruins, just like his grandfather! He loves history and stuff like that! And if there's some new ruin, I'm pretty sure that's gonna make him the happiest man alive! That is fine with me!" she yelled and stormed off.  
"I don't think you should provoke her," Tristen said, "Your majesty."  
"Tristen, I told you to drop the formalities when we're alone. You can just call me Joey. To the public, we're king and high priest, but when the job's done, we're just old friends," Joey said.  
"Well... ah... okay!" Tristen replied.  
"He just gets on my nerves, the little twerp..." Joey began.  
"But your sister, the princess, is so cute, you just can't help yourself, can you?"  
"And to think she's the Kingdom's one and only princess and next in line to succeed the throne," Joey continued.  
"True, normally, one wouldn't even be allowed to think of a commoner associating with Royalty," Tristen said.  
"But, he's the one destined for her, isn't he?" Joey asked.  
"Yes, Yugi is the one Princess Yamiko is destined for," he said.  
"Your predictions of the future are never wrong. And that's why; it really gets on my nerves!" Joey exclaimed.  
"However, the two of them have adversity waiting ahead. Adversities like you've never seen. The princess has an unusual power. I can't say that I understand it myself. But I can say...that it can change the world. It's that much power and that power will bring on adversity," Tristen said.  
"Yes, but it will come out all right if we're there to help her," Joey said.  
"Yes... but even if we aren't there, the two of them, both Yamiko and Yugi will combine their strengths and fight it," Tristen said.  
"You never give up... do you Joey?"  
  
(:;)  
  
"Honestly!" Yamiko pouted, "My brother, he never stops teasing me!" Yamiko pauses to look out at the ruins.  
"It's beautiful. And below it, there's something more. Yugi will be so happy!" she exclaimed, "Hey, I know! I've got an idea! I'll bring lunch to him tomorrow! At least then we can spend lunchtime together! And then... that's also when I tell him... that I... love him..." A small jingle of a bell rings.  
"Eh?" she asked and glanced out into the desert, "What's that sound? It's pretty... and has a clear tone!"  
"A bell? Like something being stuck," she said, "It sounds like its coming from the ruins." There was another ring. Her feet lifted slightly off of the ground.  
"Almost like it's calling to me..." she said. Visions appeared into her head. Symbols, new lands, a cage, darkness! Yugi! He was yelling for her!  
"What...what was that? Yugi..." she whispered and looked towards the ruins once again.  
  
TBC  
  
Crystal56: Good first chapter? Let me know how you think! Like it, hate it? Think that it's sweet? Let me know your opinions, the more reviews, the faster I update! 


End file.
